


serves you right

by CadenceH2O



Series: Cadowly's Songfic December [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Playboy!Terushima, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: Day 18 of Cadowly's Songfic December! You can find us on Tumblr as @/cadenceh2o and @/owlywritessong | Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Series: Cadowly's Songfic December [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	serves you right

**Author's Note:**

> run run runaway runaway baby whats my plot idk its running away :P sorry this is late :/ I didn't have a plot

»»——⍟——««

You were different from the rest. 

To begin, he didn’t meet you in a bar. Which was a change, because most of his other hookups had their roots tracing back to his favourite bar, a street down from the barber shop. You, however, weren’t from the bar. 

“What kind of style do we want today?” He asked you with a smile, draping a silvery cloth over you, his eyes admiring your smooth, luscious hair. His black apron hung untied, the ribbons reaching out to each other with no prevail as he ignored them in favour of not having his movements constricted. The chatter of the other customers in the barber shop was slowly filtered out from his mind, the volume tuning down until it was nothing but a slight static of an old radio. 

A thoughtful hum snagged his attention away from the chatter. “Something that screams new.” You smiled, catching his eyes in the mirror for a moment. “Sorry. I just broke up with an asshole and I kind of need a new start at the moment. What do you think would look best?” 

Something in your eyes captivated him. You were like the Mona Lisa (Not that he’d seen the painting in person before; he was too poor for that, unfortunately)- No matter where he walked, he couldn’t look away from you. There was just a _fire_ in you that he recognised, a spark that could begin a chain reaction, an ember that held on even in the coldest winters. 

“Leave it to me.” He grinned, scissors already in hand, flipping through his mental catalogue to the exact page of the one that he knew would make you look like you belonged on the front page of _Vogue_. “We’re going to show that asshole just exactly what he missed out on.” 

»»——⍟——««

Most of his female customers tended to keep up a conversation with him while he worked, and majority of the time he found it a little suffocating to keep it up with their gossip, but everything was worth doing if it meant he could get better reviews and get promoted soon from his measly position of _apprentice_ hair stylist. But with you? Conversation flowed like a stream gushing down from the mountains, the cool, crystal-clear water dancing down the slopes with the encouraging tug of gravity. There was nothing that felt _fake_ with you. 

That was when he decided you were his next target. 

Did he feel a little bad for you? 

A little. 

But you were his next prize, and he was keener than ever to win. Terushima Yuuji _refused_ to settle for anything less than first place. 

And so the game begun. He knew how to be sweet when he wanted to be. There was nothing he knew more than the game of how to tug a woman’s heart, gently, little by little, like coaxing a scared animal from its’ hiding spot. You, of course, weren’t one that fell easy, he knew as much. But he had more than enough patience to spare, and his urge to win you overcame his need for instant gratification. 

12pm weekend lunch dates, 6pm picking you up from work with a surprise bouquet, 9pm calls with you. He had to admit, in his history of targets, you were the one that he put the most work into, and _boy_ was he enjoying himself. Something about making that smile grow brighter was just as satisfying as watching a plant nurture and develop into a tree that bore results. One part of him wanted the game to last forever, but the other part couldn’t wait to relish in his victory. 

If only it was that simple. 

»»——⍟——««

He thought he had you. 

The game was near completion- You were dancing in his palm, invisible strings linking you to the controller in his hands. Months and days and hours of dedication, of courting you with elaborately planned dates, of spending the little income he had on getting you nice things- And while he didn’t want to admit it, maybe a tiny corner of him gave his heart away. He wanted the game to last longer, so he could continue wiggling his way into your affections and maybe stay there forever.

He thought he had you, and he was just coming to revelations with the fact maybe _you_ had a little bit of him, too. 

Life sure knew how to bite back. 

Your smile was apologetic, but it looked oh-so-cruel to him. 

It was karma. Karma for all the women he eyed as prizes, for all the games he played, for the uncountable times when he toyed with hearts that had been thrusted to his care. 

“I’m sorry.” The words dropped out from your lips, but you didn’t sound sorry at all. Weren’t they familiar- He’d utter them every time he knew he had caught the prize and the relationship just wasn’t worth putting effort into anymore. 

“Why?” He couldn’t believe that he was asking you the question- Wasn’t it the one that the other girls asked him, too, when he broke things up under the neon lights of a club sign? Wasn’t it the question that they asked him, with tears in their eyes and tendrils of betrayal in their hearts? Wasn’t it the question that they asked him, when he handed them the heart that had been entrusted to him, only it was broken into a million shards of a jigsaw where none of the pieces fit each other? “Why did you...” 

Horror trickled into his blood as he stared at the phone screen that you were holding up. It was a photo of you and another girl, your arms looped around each other with laughs in your eyes and love in your smiles. The woman next to you tugged on his memory like a child asking for attention- Where had he seen her before? 

It clicked. 

What was her name again? The one he played 9 months ago. 

“She’s my best friend. Naomi. Remember her?” The spark he once admired was now gone from your eyes, only a pile of charred wood where your warm campfire had once burned. “Imagine what I thought when she came to me, crying about how her beloved _Yuuji_ had been stringing her on the whole time.” 

“I...” 

“I have to admit, you really played the part of a loving boyfriend well.” You smiled, but your eyes were as cold as a white blizzard that left nothing a chance of survival. “You really would’ve been the ideal man of so many, if only everything wasn’t just a _game_ to you.” 

So this was how it felt to be heartbroken, he thought bitterly. “Would you believe me if I said I really loved you?” 

“I would believe you.” For a moment, your eyes softened. “Because all those other girls- The ones before Naomi, the ones _after_ Naomi- They really loved you too.” 

What could he say to you? You weren’t wrong, no. You had never been more correct than anyone else. And the truth was slamming in his face like an iceberg, piercing into the hull of his heart. 

“I only have three words for you, Yuuji.” 

_Did he want to know what those words were?_

“Serves.” 

“You.” 

“Right.” 

»»——⍟——««

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment to tell me what you think :3


End file.
